Thus kindly I Scatter
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: What is he? Man, Monster, Grimm in human flesh? Who knows? The dead know him, but will the living be given the chance?
1. Chapter 1 Burning Passion

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

This story will be unlike any or all stories you've seen. Try and guess.

*Story start*

* * *

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. And don't forget those little umbrellas." a blonde teen ordered as she sat down at a bar with the music playing behind her. She wore a brown jacket over a bright yellow tube top with a flaming heart on the left and black booty shorts, behind her 'Red like Roses' played.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Someone asked from behind her as the drink was sat in front of her. Smirking, she spun around.

"Aren't you a bit old to be called jun...ior?" the girl spun around to kind no one behind her, but an unfamiliar male silhouette seated to her right.

"I asked you a question girly, aren't you a bit young?" this time, she could tell who was talking and turned turned to her right to see a man in a white cloak with several holes covering the body of the cloak. Odd, wasn't someone else sitting there earlier.

"You're one to talk. You can't be much older than me." The cloaked man looked to be seventeen to nineteen with blond hair and whiskers marks on his tan cheeks. She couldn't see his eyes or the majority of his hair, but something seemed to keep the hood taut.

"I'm a lot older than you blondie. One Headed Affair Tapster." the man ordered as the cream topped drink was sat in front of him.

"Yeah right, and I have black hair. What brings you here _blondie_ , why would you come to Junior's?" the fiery blonde questioned him as she swirled her drink around.

"I wanted a drink and Junior doesn't ask to many questions. Names Naruto U. What brings you here? I doubt a _Huntress-in-Training_ has an appointment with someone as scuzzy as him." Naruto stated as he slammed back his drink.

"Name's Yang Xiao Long, and I'm looking for a woman. I've heard Junior is an expert in information. You wouldn't happen to know her?" Yang asked as she held up her scroll and showed a picture of a black haired woman in red with a sword holstered by her left side.

"Raven Branwen, infamous for her evasive skills and excellence as a Swords Mistress." he explained in a void void of emotion before shooting back her drink and continuing. "Former teammate of Taiyang Xaio Long, Qrow Branwen, and uh Summer Rose. I advise that you give up on your persecute, Raven will only let you find her if it benefits her. Which it rarely does." The blond answered before wiping away any excess liquor from his face and tried to leave the bar, but a hand grabbed the tail of his coat.

"If you know where I can find her then tell me. I've spent the better part of a decade trying to find her. So talk." She switched from holding his coat to grabbing his crotch. Except he didn't seem bothered and it didn't yield the same way flesh did.

"Alright, I'll answer your question for two favours." the teen explained as he pulled her hand away from his groin.

"I agree as long as they're not two weird." Yang counter-proposed.

"I guess I'll just go-" Naruto tried to walk away, only to be stopped again.

"Fine, just... tell me where I can find her." Yang relented as she slouched in her chair.

"Raven is known to frequently visit her brother and Ozpin. So if you stick around one of them long enough then she's bound to stick around. I'd help you but Raven hates me for a few things I did a while ago. But I'm calling on one of your favours, so close your eyes." Begrudgingly, she closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips. It could be worse. At least Naruto was easy on the eyes. Waiting for him to kiss her, she-*SMACK*

Yang's eyes shot open as pain radiated from her right butt cheek. Naruto was grinning cheekily as the blushing blonde looked at him. In almost slow motion her gauntlet transformed into their combat mode. Her fist cocks back, launches forward. Right before her fist smashed into his nose, the blond just disappeared and her Dust shells flew towards the wall and blasted a hole in the wall, revealing the whole moon.

"Hey girly! No minors, and no weapons inside my bar!" A black-haired man in a suit yelled as two girls with one in a white dress with bladed heels and the other in a red dress with bladed twin claws. Unfortunately for them, the pissed-off blonde turned towards them with her fiery aura surrounded her.

"You talked to the wrong person _Junior_." smirking, Yang flew at the owner while the DJ switched the song to 'Burn'.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need? Let me know if you need me to send anything to Beacon." inside of a Schnee marked Air Bus, a balding brunet in a butler uniform asked a pale white themed girl seated across from him. Her white combat skirt and dress matched her hair and chest cut jacket with combat sleeves contrasting against her red lined jacket.

"I'm fine Klein. Vale isn't like Atlas, and Ozpin is no Ironwood. I'll be fine." With her affirmation, the hum of an engine stopped and the rear ship door lowered. Loading her suitcase as well as several cases of Dust onto a luggage cart, Klein saluted her before the door closed and the aircraft flew off.

Grabbing her cart, the heiress waded through the crowds of people. The mass of students were very unimpressive except for someone in a white cloak sleeping in front of a fountain. Pulling her cart to stop in front of him.

'Disgraceful, this is a prestigious school. I thought Beacon would have methods to keep vagrants away.' the heiress crouched down in front of him and went to slap him awake. She paused when she saw the young, clean shaven teens face. She could see faunus-like whiskers on his slowly twitching cheeks. He looked to be either Seventeen or Eighteen. Easily around her age. Carefully, she moved in and tried to poke his face. Before she could, two azure eyes opened to look at her.

"Afternoon Miss, do you need... you're Nicholas's daughter right? Kara Schnee?" The blond asked as he stood up and revealed a dull orange suitcase with a worn hand sewn fox and a slightly less worn out red flower hanging from the zipper.

"No... that's my mother. I'm Weiss. Do you... know my mother?" now Weiss was confused. This teen seemed to know her mother, but he seemed to be a 16 year old.

"Right. Right... Sorry, my names Naruto. U. Do you need a hand Miss. Weiss? I mean you have a lot of bags and I think you could use a hand."

"I could, but what does the U stand for?" the heiress asked as the mostly cloaked blond picked up several of her bags as well as his own. Grabbing her last bag, Weiss followed behind him. Unfortunately for them, a red blur tried to pass by them. It hit the side of Weiss's case and launched the case into the air, opening up and releasing twelve vials of Dust from the top rows.

Weiss looked up in fear and braced for the explosion. The red blur stopped and watched as the Dust flew through the air. The red/black haired girl in a black dress and red cape tried to grab them only to find nothing.

"That was close. Here you go, I think these are yours." In Naruto's hand was a sealed case of Dust bearing the Schnee Processed Mark on the side.

"How... thank you, but this wouldn't have been a problem if _someone_ bothered to look where she was going. I mean seriously, this school is were professionals train how-" the white haired girl's rant was cut off by Naruto's hand resting on her shoulder.

"It was an accident, may I know your name miss-" Naruto asked as he turned towards the red themed girl and briefly froze as a slightly older version of herself in a while cape overlapped her before returning to normal.

"Oh, I'm um I'm Ruby Rose, what's you name?" the younger girl asked as she looked at their sides for something. Naruto quickly shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"My name is Naruto and this is Weiss. May I know what that device on your hip is?" Immediately changing from her awkward introduction to a more energetic. In a swift motion, the red object unfolded into a tall scythe with a sniper combined with it.

"This is my baby Crescent Rose. A custom build High-Caliber Sniper Scythe. Which weapons do you use?" with a vigour, Ruby closely examined the revolving chamber rapier with her 'baby' fixed back to her side.  
"This is Myrtenaster, my Multi-Action Dust Rapier. What do you use Naruto?" Weiss asked as Naruto sat the boxes on the ground and pulled out a three segmented handle with a flat horizontal pole.

"Is that it*click* WOAH!" with a twist of the handle, the flat portion extended into a curved butcher knife weapon with a notch missing from the bladed edge and a central hole missing from the broad side of the 1.87 m weapon.

"This is the Kubikiribōchō or the Decapitating Carving Knife. It's a weapon which I inherited when I defeated its former swords master. I've modified it a bit but its largely the same." Naruto answered before his weapon was pulled from his grasp by the red-themed girl.

"This is incredible! A retractable broad sword, where does the gun come out of? How strong are you, this thing is Thirty to Forty Kg." Ruby huffed as she held the weapon in front of her.

"My sword is a traditional weapon, so it doesn't transform into a gun." the red girl recoiled at his statement like he said something sacrilegious, and in her shock he reclaimed his weapon and sat it on the luggage. He pulled out a small vial of dust and when it landed on the pile, the stack vanished in a small plume of fire.

"How did you do that?" Ruby was amazed by the trick and visibly showed it while Weiss only raised an eyebrow.

"Magic. Miss Rose, its a simple trick. Like this." Naruto snapped his fingers and the group vanished.

* * *

"That wasn't a parlor trick? How did we get here?" Weiss questioned as the trio suddenly appeared in the crowded auditorium.

"That... is a secret." Naruto smirked at the irritated look on the heiress's face, but it was-

"YOU!" Naruto was hoisted into the air by a familiar blond in a tan jacket.

"Pleasant to see you again Yang, how have you *Whoosh* been?"the hooded blond asked as he dodged the punch aimed at his face.

"YOU...YOU...GAH!" Yang tried to punch Naruto, only for Ruby and Weiss to grab her arm.

"Yan~g, don't punch his face! Naruto's been nice to me." Ruby pleaded, causing Yang to set Naruto down while still holding his collar.

"This pervert has to pay. Now back up while I deck him."Yang cocked back her fist, fired it at him. Naruto instantly caught the fist and twisted it to the side.

"Yang, if you want to punch me then I'll give you a free shot. No aura, so go ahead." Naruto removed himself from her grip and stood with his arms held out. Weiss could see a faint orange light surround him, but Yang either didn't see or care. She was enveloped by her aura and delivered her strongest, non-Dust enhanced punch directly in the groin.

"Did that help?" Naruto asked her unfazed by the crotch shot that would paralyze most men and stun the rest.

"Kinda? Why didn't it feel like flesh?" Yang asked as she flexed her fingers. Having fought many people, the Xiao Long had become an expert at telling the difference of normal and aura-enforced flesh and his groin felt like neither.

"I use a protective cup. It helps when I fight a woman or man to have that. It's not that uncommon like, excuse me do you use a protective cup while training." Naruto grabbed the nearest man and pulled the Green, Chinese-themed, teen over to him.

"Of...course? It's common for guys right?" the black and magenta stripe haired teen muttered before an orange haired, pink-themed teen with metal support beams around her chest grabbed him and pulled the teen away. Before the three could ask a follow up question, the mic sounded and a grey haired man in a black jacket, and cane stood beside the microphone.

"Alright everyone... prepare for tomorrow... you will be initiated for Beacon." Almost as soon as he was on the stage, the grey man walked off the stage and the crowd quickly split up and was about to leave the area before the crack of a riding crop pulled the focus back to the stage. This time, a tight bunned blonde in a pleated white top and black pencil skirt stood centre stage with a stern look on her face.

"Attention all potential students, tomorrow morning you will be tested on your huntsmen and huntress skills. Tonight, you will be staying in the auditorium and after tomorrow you will be moved to a separate room and spend the next Four years. Follow the marked pathway and you will be lead to the showers. Any attempts to intentionally enter the opposite genders washroom will result in a severe punishment being dealt." The teacher explained as she snapped her crop against her hand.

"Now follow the marked paths and try not to make a mess." The blonde finished as she waved her crop and caused a pink, and blue lines to appear on the ground, directing the students. Weiss tried to tap Naruto's shoulder, only to find an empty spot with her suitcase having found itself into her hand.

* * *

"Ah... I can't wait to let loose tomorrow. Especially with my adorable little sister with me." Yang as she playfully noogied the smaller redheads head. The blonde had a orange tank top with a flaming heart and black thigh shorts. While her sister wore a black spaghetti strap top with a heart-themed Beowolf and a pair of white pants with red roses marking its body along with black sleeping blinds with red 'eyes' on the front.

"Yang~ stop! I'm not adorable, I'm just a normal girl with normal knees."

"I don't know, I'd have to disagree with you on that." Naruto argued with her as they both turned towards him causing both to gawk. He was wearing a baggy orange onesie with a faux fox tail and a knitted orange cap with two long rabbit styled ears.

"Would you two mind keeping ... it... um... What's... what's with the ... hat?" Weiss slowly asked as she slowly eyed his outfit. Compared to the others, the heiress was dressed in a light-blue gown with white frills with her hair changed from its normally right fixed ponytail with her hair down around her neck.

"The hat? It's a gift from my-*ahem* from a girl I knew when I was younger. It's also pretty comfy."the blond corrected himself before he shook the hat and made the ears flop around.

"Hey Naruto, how did you to that thing with her luggage? You were all Whah, and poof and a made the thing disappear. Is your semblance magic or something?"the red girl asked as she looked at the man in a onesie.

"That... is a secret. But don't worry about it to much red. If your lucky, then you'll see it tomorrow." the blue eyed teen laughed before the light in the area went out.

"Please keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." with that, the potential huntsmens and huntresses went to sleep. Most of them at least. After several minutes an amber eyed girl with black hair notice the orange onesied teen took the empty spot beside her. She just continued to focus on her book.

"Lovely night isn't it?"

"It's to dark to see out the window." the amber eyed girl was confused by his question. Could he see the night sky or was he trying to know if she could.

"Right, sorry. So what's your favourite toy? I like marbles." Naruto explained causing her to tilt her head much like a feline.

"I've always enjoyed looking at the Cat Eye ones. How about you?"the blond continued as she stiffened and sat her book down.

"What do you want? Did Adam send you?" the feline girl asked as she reached into her black Yukata and pulled out a narrow wedge shaped knife strapped to her thigh.

"Stay your hand. If I was sent by your Bull-headed former teammate then you would be dealt with already. I must ask why the bow? Your ears are't very concealed by them." Naruto explained as he poked her 'decorative' bow causing it to twitch.

"So are you going to rat me out?" Blake asked with the knife still hidden in her sleeve as she set her book down.

"So long as you don't try and hurt any _innocent_ people then the secret is yours to tell. Hopefully you'll trust your teammates enough to tell them." with that, Naruto stood up and walked back to his spot earlier with his 'fake' tail swaying behind him realistically.

* * *

"Now I'm sure many of you are wondering about who you will be paired with, and that will be decided... today." Ozpin announced as he looked down at the line of students standing an metal platforms on a cliff edge.

"Now each one of you will be dropped off in to the forest and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next Four years. Once inside the forest, the first person you lock eyes with will be your teammate. Make sure you destroy every Grimm you come across or you will die. The teachers will be observing but not interfering with the test. Once you pair up, you will head towards the centre of the forest and collect a relic from the ruins. I'd recommend figuring out how you're going to land. Miss Goodwitch, if you mind." with that, the blonde pressed something on a digital tablet and launched the first platform. Propelling a cloaked teen in a white robe soaring through the air. Said figure 'floated' through the sky as his cloak stayed taut as he slowly floated down into the forest.

"Ah, it feels so much better to be here then that concrete jungle. So where's north?" looking straight up, the sun was positioned to his left side and the tree shadows on his right.

I guess I'm going this way." Naruto started walking forward before he came across a stick in his path and picked it up to use as a walking stick. Following his chosen path, he heard to people arguing.

"Do you even know where we're going?"  
"Of course I do... It's uh... that way?"

"You don't! Geez I mean how immature can you-" Weiss was cut off by a clawed tan raptor entering the clearing wearing a top hat a brown saddle. Freezing at the sight of the dinosaur, the pale blue eyed reptile looked towards both of them before couching down in front of them.  
"Um... do you... want us to ride you?" Ruby hesitantly asked as the ancient lizard looked towards both of them, before nodding. Ruby grabbed the dinosaurs saddle and climbed up to sit on the prehistoric creature.  
"You can't really trust this... lizard! How can we be sure that this isn't some Grimm or a wild animal that's going to kill us?"the heiress ranted causing lizard to roll its eyes before it grabbed the Schnee's skirt and threw her up onto the saddle. When she grabbed hold of the saddle reigns, the raptor turned to face North before ripping off to it.  
"This is incredible! How did a dinosaur get to the forest?" Ruby asked her partner as the reptilian took a sharp turn around a tree before it leapt on to a nearby branch. Despite the size of the creature, it moved between the wooden limbs with a level of nigh impossible grace.  
"I'm more concerned by the fact we haven't come across any Grimm. The forest was filled with them earlier but now nothing?" the heiress asked while they flew off a branch, shattering it.

"Maybe he's magic? Like how does he have a hat, or I have a fedora and you have a captain hat?" Ruby countered as she pointed at the dinosaurs black top hat or Weiss's white hat.

Before she could question the dapper dino's fashion choice, they broke out of the tree line and landed in a clearing with a ruined temple and a mostly formed cylindrical building that had twenty-one pillars with the left side having ten pedestals holding golden chess pieces, the centre having a weathered and cracked king piece, and the right beside ten other pedestals holding black pieces.

Hopping off the dinosaur, they noticed a certain blonde brawler and a black and white themed girl with a black bow and open vested top. They had one of the several remaining gold pieces standing in the circular ruin. Oddly enough, the white king was missing.

"Yang!" Ruby immediately dashed towards the blonde in a flurry of rose petals and glomped her.

"Whoa Rubes, nice to see ya. I take it that princess over there is your partner?" Yang asked as she stored a golden knight piece between her breasts.  
"Yeah, this is Weiss and we road here on that... hey where did the dino go?" Ruby asked as she noticed an empty spot behind Weiss and a distinct lack of a hat.

"Dino?" the girl with a bow asked as she tilted her head confused.

"Oh right. Rubes, meet my partner Blake. Who's that behind you?" Yang pulled her sister off her and held her up at eye level.

"That Weiss Cream, and I recommend grabbing one of the pieces. I'm pretty sure there's a Grimm its way." Seated on the carved rock building, Naruto sat on the ridge of the building with his his feet hanging off the edge with his coat showing the red interior. His appearance caused Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to turn towards him, followed by the faunus girl asking him a question.

"When did you get there?"

"Just now." he answered in an almost cheeky tone.  
"WEEEEEE~!"  
"NORA wait!"

Immediately after that, an orange-haired, pink, heart-themed girl broke through the treeline riding an exhausted looking Ursa bear Grimm followed by the black-haired magenta streaked effeminate teen in a green Chinese outfit following them, looking equally exhausted. The Grimm collapsed as the girl sadly shook it before hopping off.

"AW~! Renny, I broke it. OOOH look! I'm the Queen of the Castle. I'm the Queen of the Castle~!" the orange girl quickly switched from sad to excited as she ran over to the set of pieces and wore the Golden Rook piece as crown while dancing around happily.

"NORA!"

"Fine," the orange girl pouted before she took position beside 'Renny'. during this, Yang started glowing with a dull yellow fire around her.

"Is there anyone else who's going to burst through the trees?" with her question, a bronze armoured redhead with a spear and shield, along with a blond in an armoured hoodie wielding a sword and a heater shield running from a massive, moss covered Death Stalker Scorpion. The aged monster noticed the glowing, _angry_ girl and quickly switched targets and tried to stab the blonde. In a small flash of metal, the Grimm's tail crashed into the ground with Naruto seated in the top of the stump with his massive cleaver rested over his right shoulder.

"I guess he caught the _tail end_ of my attack. So do you need a hand with the next one?" almost because of his question, a massive Nevermore Raven appeared in the sky, casting a giant shadow over the ruins. The shadow was easily a quarter kilometre long and fifty metres wide.

Nice one pervy. Alright Blake, You, me, Ruby, and the Princess over there will deal with the bird, while vomit Comet over there and the bear rider goes with Naruto and deal with the the bug." Yang explained while she glared at Jaune before moving to the pillar ruins.

"How'd you do that? *GASP*~! Are you a ninja?" Nora asked as she pointed at the blond seated on the Death Stalker that was trying desperately to pull him off its shell.

"Nora, I doubt he's a ninja. Sorry about her, my partner can be a bit... eccentric." 'Renny' apologized as he drew his dual, bladed Auto-pistols and aimed at the beast.

"It's fine, and Nora I'm not a 'ninja' but I've been trained in the ninja arts so I guess you could say I am." With that, Naruto flipped off the struggling beast and landed between the Star-eyed Orangette and the Fiery haired Amazonian. Holding out his left hand, Naruto gave the 17 cm taller a warm smile. "Naruto. U."

"Pyrrha Nikos. Thank you for the assistance. Would you like to help us defeat this Grimm?" She politely asked as her partner opened his shield and blocked a claw strike from the Grimm, while Nora smashed down on the claw.

"Unfortunately I'll be fighting against that Grimm, can I get a rain check?" Naruto apologized as he pointed towards a 'random' direction much to the redheads confusion. Before she could ask a second question, a section of the 'random' forest bulged up and a massive clod of dirt with a mono-eyed bone mask fixed to its centre.

The creature formed two twin arms from the surrounding dirt and pulled itself from the ground. It finished pulling itself out with two massive pillars of hardened dirt acting as legs. The massive earthen giant stood Ten metres tall with red lines spider webbing across the soil body. It locked eye with Naruto and started hulking its way towards him.

"Good luck with the Death Stalker, I'm going to deal with the Terra Gigas." the cloaked blond explained while his sword began glowing with an orange light. Taking the handle in both hands, he fired towards the golem and cleaved its right hand off. The severed hand smashed into the ground and collapsed back into dirt and the creatures stump burned with an orange fire around the cleaved stump.

"Really? One Terra Gigas, a Death Stalker, and a baby Nevermore? I expected more from you." Naruto seemingly told the monster before he flashed to the other side of the Grimm. The earth construct fell down on his right knee as it's lower right leg was cleaved off and the orange fire burned around the stump. Behind him, several explosions sounded off with flashes of pink visible in his peripherals.

The Golem lunged at him with the left side raised into the air and launched to chest slam him. Before it could land , he cleaved the Grimm in half with his blade split the bone mask in half. Without the face, the Grimm earth lost the red colour and the 'body' broke away wand reduced to a mound of dirt. Turning around, he saw Nora standing on top of the shattered head of the dissolving Death Stalker. Pyrrha stood to the right as she ripped her spear free from the beast, while 'Renny' reloaded his guns and the sword wielding blond placed his foot on the disolving beast and tried to yank his sword out.

"That was fast. I wonder how they're doing with the Nevermore?" Naruto muttered as he tapped the broadside of his weapon, making the weapon vanish. Walking towards the area where the other team went. A loud crack sounded off, causing Naruto to look up and see a red blur flying through a series of white glyph rings and soaring towards the massive bird. A flash of metal followed the blur and the avian monsters head fell with the massive beast's corpse dissolved as it fell to the ground.

"Awesome. HEY WEISS CREAM! RED RIDING HOOD! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE RELICS!" the blond yelled before he walked behind a tree and vanished.

* * *

"-and Sky **L** ark. They will be team **CRDL** lead by **C** ardin Winchester." Ozpin announced as the gfour teens walked off stage and the screen changed from the four teens pictures to black. This time five black silhouettes appeared on the screen. After the all males team left, four girls stood beneath the sign.

" **R** uby Rose,Weiss **S** chnee, **B** lake Belladonna, **Y** ang Xiao Long, and Naruto **U**. They will be team **RUBYS** with Ruby Rose." Behind him, each member stood was standing beneath their pictures with Naruto having shown up during and taken his spot.

"What?!"  
"Way to go little sis."

"Which room is ours Oz?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on the heiress's shoulder.

"Room 126." with that information, the five teens walked off the stage.

"So Naruto... why did you call me 'Weiss Cream' ?"the Schnee Dust Heiress asked as they walked into the dormitory.

"I have a nickname for all of my new teammates. You're Weiss Cream 'cause you're cold on the outside but sweet on the inside." Naruto explained, causing the pale-skinned to glow red.

"What about me? What's my nickname?" the rose-themed girl as she danged around him, similar to an energetic puppy.

"You're Little Red. Like the story. It was always her favourite." he quietly added, but the little red heard him.

"Who liked it? And what's the Little Red story?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head like a confused dog.

"Oh, um... just a little girl I knew. And the Little Red is an just an old child's story about a girl in a red cloak like yours." Naruto explained before turning towards Yang.

"Go ahead pervy, may as well tell us if we're going to be teammates." the other blonde explained while they passed room 100.

"Yours is easy. It's Firecracker, because your semblance and personality. And I don't really know much about Blake, so I'll have to get back to you on that." Naruto shrugged before stopping in front of a room marked wit on the door.

"Enough of that, lets get moved in..." the blond exclaimed before opening the door and revealed a room with four beds with several suitcases set along the walls..

"There's only four beds, so does that mean someone has to share a bed?" Ruby asked before a small puff of smoke drew their attention. Around his feet were several suitcases with the Schnee logo's on the side.

"How are you able to do that? You made my luggage disappear and reappear like magic. So what is it? Are you a magician?" Weiss asked as she carefully opened her luggage and examined the vials of Dust.

"It's kinda difficult to explain, but my Semblance allows me to create or store objects. Unfortunately I need to know everything about the object what I'm trying to make." the blond explained as a small poof of grey smoke erupted from his hands and a small blue rubber ball appeared in his hands. Ruby looked down with a ponderous look before turning towards him with a starry-eyed expression.

"Can you... make cookies or strawberries with your Semblance?" Ruby cautiously asked while Naruto threw the ball to the side.

"I think I can make a chocolate chip cookie. NaCl,C720H1134N218S50241,C12H22O11 ,C8H 8O3 ,C6H10O5 ,NaHCO3 (Salt, eggs, sugar, vanilla, flour, baking soda). Alright, lets ... go!" Naruto focused on his right palm before a cloud of smoke exploded and revealed a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"*GASP~* Gimmie!" the shorter red head yanked the plate from him and started munching down the sweets.

"Wait, I may have had to much sugar in it." the only male present tried to stop her, but the dozen treats had been swiftly eaten. The Fifteen year-old slowly turned towards them with a cookie hanging out of her mouth before she vanished in a cloud of roses and a small trail of crumbs.

"Geez, how much sugar did was in those?" Yang asked while Blake poked at the rose petals littering the ground.

"About four plus cups of sugars. Maybe more. I wasn't sure what's the correct amount, because I haven't tried to make a cookie in a while." Naruto muttered as he dusted off his hands.

"Well Rubes gonna be running off that much sugar for a while so what now?" the blonde asked as she sat on one of the four linear beds with her partner taking the seat beside her on the inner right bed. Weiss took the position across from Yang on the inner left bed. Naruto slipped off his coat and sat down beside the heiress with his cloak folded behind him. Without the cloak hiding his body, the teens baggy black shirt and baggy black pants became visible. Not including the dense swimmer-esque muscles beneath them as well as two orange fox ears wiggling in his hair.

"Since Oz decided we're going to be teammates, then we should know more about each other like what we enjoy, our ages, and favourite food stuff. I'll go first. My names Naruto, I love Ramen Noodles, the colour orange, and prot- trying to protect my family." the teen corrected himself mid-way while his smile briefly faltered before returning to its earlier intensity.

"Nice one pervy. I guess I'll go now. Name Yang Xiao Long, 17, and single. My likes are my babies Ember Celica, my bike, and my adorkable sister sister. How about you go next princess?" the blonde brawler ordered as she pointed towards the snowy teen.

"*Ahem* my name is Weiss Schnee, age 17, and the _heiress_ of Schnee Dust Company. I enjoy playing piano, my family, and practicing with my rapier. I believe it's your turn Blake." the heiress directed the groups attention towards the catgirl. Beside them, they gave little reaction towards the blonds ears so it should be safe.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, age 17, and a f...fan of literature. I like books, sushi, and am a equal rights believer for faunus like Naruto." Blake changed her answer midway through it, earning an ear twitch from Naruto.

"Now since we are done, I would like you to answer why you refer to our teammate with such a vulgar name as 'Pervy'."Weiss asked as she heavily air-quoted the name with disgust visible on her face.

"That's because I owed this little perv a favour, and he chose to use it to slap my ass. I got him back my giving him a solid punch right to the crotch." Yang laughed as she leaned forward and socked Naruto on his right shoulder. The teen didn't even flinch under the blonde's punch.

"Y-you better not do anything perverted as long as we are here." Weiss explained as she 'pounded' on his shoulder with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"I promise I won't do anything 'perverted' as long as you are here... unless you ask me." Naruto added caused the heiress's blush to spread across her face.

"H-How can you say something so inappropriate?" the white haired girl questioned the teen who turned towards her with a dry look.

"My God-Father was an author of a published Erotic book series and had me review many of his books since I was Twelve." before anyone could ask any follow up questions, the door of the room was flung open. Ruby stood in the doorway with a granular white powder coating her mouth.

"HeyteamIgotabrilliantidea!Letsstackthebedsontopofeachotherandmakebunkbeds*GASP* !" Ruby rambled off before she collapsed on her sisters lap.

"What did she say?" Blake asked as she turned towards their team leader passed out on her partners lap.

"I heard something about bunk beds and stacking them. So should we start or wait until your Ruby wakes up?" the blond asked while the red girl quietly snored in her siblings lap.

"We should figure out our sleeping situation first. Someone has to bunk up with someone.' Blake reminded them as she turned towards Naruto. Followed by Weiss and Yang.

"I already got something figured out. You just make the beds as you want then I'll get out mine." Naruto explained, getting affirmation from each of them, sans Ruby who was face down on the bed as Yang slipped out from under her.

* * *

"Tada~!"

"Whah... why am I in the air?" Ruby muttered as she slowly opened her eyes to see herself not resting on ground. In front of her was a bed stacked on top of another bed by a series of books.

"Really? I was expecting something more ... I don't know. You can make or store anything imaginable so I expected more from you." Tilting her head, Ruby looked to her right and saw Weiss, Blake, Yang and Naruto standing around a simple cot.

"I mean I could've made a massive bed made of gold or whatever but its limited to my aura too. It's not like I could _make the moon_ that would probably need the aura of everyone alive and dead to do." Rolling over, Ruby fell over the edge of the bed and slapped into the ground.

"Hey Red! Good to see you up. Sorry for not waking you, but you were pretty out of it. Hope you like curtains because your bed can do this." Naruto quickly turned around towards the red girl and pulled on a rope, causing a red curtain to fall over the suspended bed.

"Oh...ok... uh what happened?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her face, getting a small amount of sugar from her face.

"Well it's getting pretty late. I'm going to go for a walk around the Beacon. See you four later." Naruto announced as he picked up his cloak and vanished out the door.

Shutting the door, the newly cloaked blond turned around and ran into the 1.83m red head in a loose dark red hoodie, black yoga pants and a casual white training shoes.

"Hello again, I must say that your fight with that Grimm was quite impressive. You wouldn't happen to be busy would you?" the tall redhead asked after her polite greeting while slightly looking down at the hooded blond.

"I am not, are you going to do some late training?" the teen asked as the duo began walking down the corridor.

"I am, would you mind if I accompany you training?" Naruto asked as they exited the hallway and entered a courtyard.

"No, I would actually enjoy someone to spar with. Did you bring your weapon?" Prryha asked while they moved to either side of courtyard with the red head pulling a circular shield and small red and gold xiphos sword from under the back of her hoodie and took the shield into her left and the xiphos in her right.

"Sure, any limitations?" the blond questioned her as his weapon appeared in his hand with a small 'poof' of smoke.

"No Dust? Just melee forms?" Pyrrha suggested. Naruto nodded and stabbed his massive cleaver into the ground and pulled off his cloak and shirt. Without the baggy shirt covering his body, his scarred swimmers body. Several deep scars covered his pecs and his six pack. Several small divot scars marked the torso, resembling healed bullet holes or puncture marks littering his torso. Like his orange ears an orange fox tail with a black ring and white tip waved behind him.

"I'm good with anything. You call it." the blond explained as he held up the Kubikiribōchō vertically in front of him.

The red head stabbed her sword and shield into the ground, before pulling off her hoodie. Wearing a black sports top and her definitive six-pack as well as several faded scars on her arms and one was likely a sign of her training. She strapped her shield to her left arm and her xiphos in the right. With a subtle head nod, the blond lunged at each other. The two teens clashed with Naruto's massive sword being stopped by the circular shield while her sword held him back from the hole in his blade.

Turning his sword to the right, the blond broke the clash and leapt back. Taking the edge of his blade, he made a deep mark in the ground before spinning the large blade and resting it on his right shoulder. Holding his left hand, the blond beckoned her towards him almost asking for her to give her all.

Taking his challenge, she pressed some unseen trigger and transformed her xiphos into a javelin. Running towards him she launched towards him, she launched off the ground and fired her spear at him. Naruto grabbed his weapon with both hands and switched it to the broad side. Spinning the weapon, he deflected the weapon away from himself. With the momentum of her attack carrying herself through the air, the multi-tournament winner tucked her legs behind her shield before slamming into the weapons broad side.

Staring directly at the shield, he tightly grabbed the handle and fired her into the air. All the while not moving from his earlier spot. Now with an aerial advantage, she switched her weapon back into the sword position and delivered a powerful downward swing. Her weapon had a _near-invisible_ black aura around the weapon.

At the weapons point of contact, a massive explosion of air was released along with a well of sparks as the two forces fought for dominance. In an instant a powerful black aura enveloped her weapon and crept down his. With the light spreading down the length of his blade, the downward force on him doubled. Then doubled again, then again. Each time the ground beneath him stressing under the increasing force. The ground cracked and forced his feet into the ground.

With her target immobilized, Pyrrha fired her shield at his head with the same black aura around it. The disk howled through the air and forced the blond to side step out of the way to avoid the disk. Yet not out of the way to avoid a small cut across his right cheek, but still slow enough for his tail to shoot up and slam the shield into the ground.

Locking azure with vivid-green, Naruto forced the sword away and jumped towards the teen. Pyrrha landed on the ground, before turning up and seeing the massive cleaver aimed at her neck.

"You managed to get me to move from my spot, that's something few have managed to do but I won. Yield." Naruto explained with the weapon resting against her chin. The red head smirked before a whistling drew his focus, making the Uzumaki spin around and deflected the shield. Not wanting to give the redhead a chance, he placed the nook of the blade against her throat. Pyrrha managed to get her spear through the centre hole and aimed it at his neck.

With neither one having a distinct advantage, Naruto withdrew his weapon with Pyrrha following his lead. Offering his hand, the red head took the hand. with a small puff of smoke, Naruto offered her a bottle of water.

"This was the best fight I've had in Seventeen Years. I didn't expect the shield attack. If you keep getting this strong, then you could easily be one of the strongest Huntress's I've ever met." Naruto complimented her, before he tapped the side of his sword and made it vanish in a small cloud of smoke while the red head pulled her shield out of the ground.

"H-how did you get so strong? If you don't mind me asking?" Pyrrha questioned him as she finished off the bottle.

"I've been training myself mentally and physically my entire life. You were trained in Mistral right, I could teach you stuff they haven't taught you there." the spiky blond offered before slipping his cloak back on and tucking his shirt into his pants.

"I would like that. Hopefully we will be able to spar like this again." With a silent nod from the blond, the multi-champion left their battleground.

"We really made a mess of this area. Glynda could clean it up but meh." Naruto snapped his fingers and released a cloud of lightning filled the area. When the cloud cleared, the cracks and breaks in the ground had vanished. Looking around the clearing, the blond vanished a small cloud of smoke and fire.

* * *

In a quiet flicker, the blond appeared in the room with four sleeping girls in it. Ruby slept in the suspended blanket bed, while the heiress slept in a flawless position beneath hers. Across from Ruby was her sister in her bed suspended by stacks of books on the four corners and the disguised Faunus slept on the bottom bunk.

"Gwuh ruro?Whedu goh?" hanging down from her bed, Ruby had her blindfolds resting on her forehead and a sleepy expression on her face.

"Go back to bed Ruby. I'm just going to bed." without even turning towards her, Naruto waved his hand and moving Ruby's blindfold down and re-covering the girl in her blanket.

"Oh kay. Nighty Night Ruto." Rolling over, the red girl went back to sleep. With everyone asleep, the blond sat his cloak and shirt on his cot then turned towards the window. Focusing on the half destroyed moon, a pulse traveled down his body and a fire-like tattoo appeared around his navel. The 'fire quickly morphed into a counter-clockwise spiral around his navel with four ancient kanji lines spreading from the sides. A second pulse followed and the tattoo started glowing a dark purple with several veins around his core and several becoming visible around his pupils which had morphed to red with black slit iris's.

'You're never going to get free.'

 **'We'll see... I wonder how this one will fair? Another failure on your behalf?' a regal sounding female mocked before going silent. A glint flashed over the moon, and his tattoos receded into non-existence around his navel.**

Slowly inhaling then exhaling, the blond slowly laid down on the cot and poofed a small blanket over himself. Closing his eyes, the teen closed his eye, unaware or uncaring of the four flashing scrolls on the table.

* * *

"Uhh, time to get my team ready. That still sounds weird to me." Ruby lifted up her blind fold and hopped off the bed and saw a table. The table had four plates and drinks set on it.

One plate had smoked salmon with cream cheese on a bagel and a glass of milk. A second plate had several strips of bacon, sunny-side up eggs along with a bowl of porridge and a cup of black coffee. The third plate was a stack of golden pancakes with a slice of butter with a cup of maple syrup and a bowl of strawberries beside the second cup of milk. The last plate had two pieces of toast with marmalade, poached eggs, and ham slices with honey beside a cup of black leaf tea. Behind all of them was Naruto sitting on his knees in the golden lined Beacon males uniform.

"Naruto? Did you make us breakfast?" Slowly approaching the table, the blond placed a fork and knife on the plate before pushing the plate towards her.

"Yeah, I got up early so I decided to make some breakfast for our team. Would you like some strawberries? I managed to get a few." the teen asked her as he took a strawberry from the pile and took a bite.

"Strawberries~!?" Ruby didn't answer before she dug into the bowl of berries.

"I'd stop faking soon Blake, the fish will get cold." the blond muttered as he looked towards the right bed and caused the _Blake haired_ girl to sit up and eye the meal.

"Alright, should we wait for Weiss and Yang or should we go ahead and eat?" Blake asked as she watched her team leader suck back another berry .

"I'd say you two just eat. I got this." the blond stood up and grabbed two buckets filled with ice water, before moving between the two beds and dumping the icy water on the sleeping duo. The two reacted immediately.

"WHO HAS THE BALL?"  
"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yang and Weiss shot straight up and looked around the room, and saw the teen holding two buckets.

"Great to see you're both up. I hope you're both hungry, now come on before your food gets cold." Naruto explained as he made his buckets vanish and walked back over to the table.

"I _would_ join you but now I have to wash myself off because _someone_ decided to throw water on me." the heiress glared at him before leaving the bedroom and entering the bathroom. Yang however didn't have the luxury of a secondary room and started pulling off her flaming heart top, exposing the bottom edge of her yellow sports bra with the same flaming heart on the right cup.

"Y-yang! Naruto's here too!" Ruby stopped eating her breakfast long enough to reprimand her sister with her hands hiding her blushing face, and eat a strawberry.

"Come on Rubes, it's just a bra. It's not like I'm naked. Plus he's probably going see more on accident." the blonde rationalized while she wrung out the water out her shirt.

"Yeah, and its not anything I haven't seen before. It's just a sports bra. Now hurry firecracker, your food's getting cold." the blond explained not bothered while he pulled out a sealed container of noodles with sliced Narutomaki and sliced pork. Opening the lid, the teen pulled out two ivory white chopsticks and started eating the noodles and broth. Him eating signaled the other two to start eating.

Outside the central room, the sound of a shower running was heard. The blond finished off his brothy noodle and turned towards the red girl.

"So Ruby, Blake, Yang why do want to be huntresses?"

"I want to help people!" Ruby answered almost immediately with a happy smile and an empty bowl with strawberry tops.

"I just wanna see the world. A Huntress can travel all over Remnant."the shirtless blonde explained before she stretched her arms and ' _accidentally_ ' pushed out her chest towards the the blond, getting no reaction from the blond. Naruto noticed Blake was quiet, with a small twitch of her bow. The blond locked eyes with her and flicked his secondary ears before turning back to Ruby with a smile.

"I want to... help faunus. I don't agree with how many people treat them so I attended several early White Fang protests." Blake's statement was stopped by a banging of a door drew the teams focus. Weiss stood in the doorway with a towel covering her chest.

"So you support those animals who have harassed my family and caused the death of many people close to my family?" the heiress demanded while holding her towel in place.

"WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" the resident hidden faunus snapped before realizing what she said. She tried to run, only to have Naruto's firm hand stop her.

"Ruby, Yang. Can you two leave for now? I'm sure this will be a private affair." Naruto advised in a serious tone, slightly startling the siblings. Yang slipped on her slightly damp top and drug her sister out of the room.

With the two gone, Naruto forced to two to sit on their respective beds. Weiss looked indignant while Blake looked uncomfortable. The blond coughed and forced the two to turn towards him.

"So Weiss, do you hate me?" Naruto asked,breifly stunning both of them.

"N-no. Why would I? I barely know you."

"Then shouldn't Blake be given the same courtesy?" the blond questioned her, somewhat confusing the girl.

"Because she supports the White Fang. They're the reason several officials connected to my family are dead." Weiss explained before turning to her left with a huff.

"So? I supported The White Fang and the the ethical treatment of Faunus." The blond explained, offending the white-themed girl.

"How could you? They've harassed me and my family for years, how dare you-" Weiss was cut off by the teen holding his finger towards her lips.

"I said I support _ed_ them not support. After that _Bull-Headed_ leader took over I cut ties to them. _Most_ of the faunus did the same after they switched from protesting to assaulting." the blond explained before Weiss turned to the side with a huff.  
"Still, I don't trust her. How do I know she won't stab me when I'm asleep." the heiress asked, causing the

"Alright Blake, do you want to kill Weiss? No one except me would know." Naruto asked as a diamond shaped knife with a ringed handle appeared in his hand and chucked it towards Blake. The girl examined the edge of the blade, it's edge seemed sharp enough to cut without her even touching it.

"No, I could never... would ever want to kill her. Even if her dad is a jerk, I don't want to hurt her." Blake explained as he looked down at the knife, similar to the ones the White Fang often carried.

"So that's that. Weiss, whatever shit you have with the White Fang ends here. Look, I've seen enough stuff to turn your stomach. Things people _did_ for and _against_ the Faunus, my Faunus. Everyone has something that haunts them, action that they did or stuff that's happened to you but you have to move past it. Life doesn't wait for you to adjust., so get ready. Class starts soon. " the blond stated as he made the weapon vanish from Blakes hand and he walked out with the same impassive look. The instant he opened the door and crossed the door frame, he shifted to a happy expression.

"Hey Yang, Ruby, come back. Your food's getting cold." the teen called down the hallway, leaving the two alone. Weiss stood up and walked back towards the bathroom. But not before turning towards the other girl.

"We should talk later tonight." the heiress explained before vanishing into the off room.

* * *

"Now my grandfather was quite the man. Ever since the War he always had a distinct smell of cabbage and pickled fish. And every time he would see me, he would say, 'Peter, my boy. If a redheaded Devil in a cloak asks for you shirt,you better give it to him. I saw him myself.' Now my grandfather would often ramble off about of this 'Devil' during the war. 'Could be the side of a mountain, but was a graceful as butterfly when fighting." stood in the centre of a classroom was a portly, grey haired man in a double breasted burgundy suit. Behind him were several diagrams of Boarbatusk, Beowolves, Nevermores, and Urasi. With the first one having a sealed crate beneath it.

Opposite of him was several rows of tables. The first row had team RUBYS sitting in it with Nora, Ren, some unnamed blond and Pyrrha behind them. The orangette was using her binder to act as curtain to sleep behind with a cartoonish snoring bubble while her partner was using both band to take notes in two notebooks. Pyrrha seemed to be giving the teacher as much attention as she could but she seemed confused about her teacher regaling them about his youth, and her partner was blatantly asleep on his book.

RUBYS wasn't much different from them. Blake was using her notebook as cover to read a book which seemed to interest Yang. Weiss was taking notes on the professors ramblings but seemed slightly seemed to only being paying some attention to the mans regaling while Ruby balanced a pencil on her upper lip while her red cape behind her.

"My grandfather said that the 'Devil' could defeat an entire heard of Grimm with his bare knuckles. Unfortunately,while I am not allowed to have some fresh students fight a Grimm hoard bare fist in an absolute display of unbridled manliness, I am allowed to have someone fight a Grimm with their weapon." the professor explained while he pulled out a blunderbuss with an ax head fixed to the muzzle and used it to pull the one cage, which rattled angrily as it moved.

"So,who among you feels that they have to potential to defeat such a beast?" Professor Port asked, causing the students to exchange looks. Most of them didn't carry their weapons with them, but the ones who did weren't exactly sure. Ruby was about to raise her hand, only for Naruto tofront flip over the table and landed in front the teacher.

"I'm good to go Professor, open the crate." Naruto declared, earning a hearty laugh from the older man.

"I admire your tenacity but you are required to use a weapon." the portly man explained to him, causing the blond to make a kunai appear in his hand with a small puff of smoke.

"Fine, I've got a knife. So open the cage." the blond twirled the weapon between his fingers, before palming the knife.

"Alright but I'm reserving the right to stop this fight at any time I deem it too dangerous for you to continue." swinging down on the lock with his axe, the Grimm boar bust from the cage. The blond pocketed his weapon and dropped to a offensive stance.

The beast looked around the room before it locked eyes with the blond. Narrowing its eyes, it charged forward and tried to impale him with its horns. Naruto grabbed the horns and lifted it into the air. From the portion of tusks exposed, several spikes exploded out with a small line of blood running along the bone.

The blood started seeping into the ivory coloured material and transforming the beast. The sinew and ligaments in its body exploded outward, strengthening the beast.

The added weight seemed to not effect Naruto, who slammed the beast into the ground and pinned it between his legs. Pinning its neck between his legs, he applied enough pressure to snap a normal creatures neck followed by slamming his knife into its skull.

"Excellent,excellent! Now that is how a Huntsman should be like. Bold, daring, brilliant. That reminds me about the time that in my youth, I challenged this one fellow to a wrestling competition. He didn't look like much at the time but boy was he a good fight." With Port off on a memory trip, most people tried to focus but were distracted by the blond classmate.

* * *

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 Behind the Mystery

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Also, I'm probably going to take a break for a while. Not sure how long but I will return eventually.

*Story start*

* * *

The classes following Professors Port were tame by comparison. English and Math could barely compare to watching a teenager decimate a Grimm. After that, the Teams were allowed to go for lunch. The conversation was non-existence. RUBYS was sitting on the left side of the table with Blake's plate being dominated by fish or seafood, Weiss's being sliced meats and tea, Yang's having being protein-rich foods, Ruby having sweets, and Naruto had a bowl of Ramen.

JNPR had Pyrrha cheeses and grains, Nora had a stack of pancakes with syrup, Ren had a bowl of noodles and herbal tea, while their last teammate ate a bowl of Pumpkin Pete Cereal with the redheaded Huntress's face plastered of the side.

"So *munch* *munch*, how are you not a ninja?"Nora asked while chewing away at her stack of her Pancakes. Ruby and her team turned towards him also curious of the answer.

"Can you elaborate? I mean I'm not a 'ninja', just an ordinary Huntsmen with combat training. Not sure how that makes me a ninja?" the blond muttered as he drank the broth and made the cup vanish. A new one took it's place and the blond started eating the salty noodles.

"You decimated that Grimm with your bare hands in under a minute. Even professional huntsmen would need a weapon if some kind." Blake explained without looking up from her sushi.

"I mean I am a bit skilled, but nothing that can't be done with a little training. Plus there's no way I _could_ be a ninja, 'cause a ninja can only be taught by a ninja master. There's no one I've met who claims they are." Naruto refuted their claims as the second bowl followed the first and he swapped the bowl with a full one.

"Really? Then I am a Ninja Master and I demand Pancakes!" the orange-haired girl yelled as she pointed towards him with her empty plate.

"I guess I can say I have now, so here's your plate _'Oh great master'._ " in a small puff of smoke a stack of fox shape pancakes with Sunflower styled syrup patterns laid out on their faces.

"OOOOH! Mine!" Nora ripped the plate from his hand and scarfed down the baked goods.

"Alright, but you use the traditional Animan name for Maelstrom. The last person to use that name was 'Naruto no Korokēshon' or The Maelstrom Collocation." the black haired teen asked as he slowly sipped from his cup of tea.

"Who's Naruto no Koro...kay shon? I don't remember ever hearing about him?" Pyrrha asked as several nodded in agreement.

"Naruto no Korokēshon was the First and only person to rule a United Remnant Kingdom. So are you related to the Shinobi Kōtei or the Ninja Emperor?" Lie Ren questioned him with the magenta streaked teen sat the steaming cup of tea in front of him.

This raised a few eyebrows from the two teams. None had heard about the United Ruler of Remnant, or his Animan name. Each of them turned towards the blond who had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well my parents were Animan and dreamed I'd be a changing force, so I was named after him. But I'm not this descendant or anything, its just a name thing." Naruto chuckled his answer out while he rubbed the back of his head and his fox appendages twitched.

"That-*Ring*" Weiss was cut off by the bell ringing and the fox blond vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"How does he do that? Maybe the Ninja man is actually a Wizard! Or a Magician!" Nora suggested as she set the plate aside and pushed the smoke out of the way to reveal the empty spot before them.

"No, just a normal Faunus. I walked." Naruto explained from their side, causing all of them to turn and Nora look slightly disappointed at the non-magical transportation.

"See ya guys in class. I'd hurry too, I doubt Ms. Goodwitch wont mind you being late."

* * *

"Now as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, your primary opponents are the Grimm there are still the few chances in which you will come to arms against humans or Faunus. While it's unlikely but never the less we will be practicing it." the emerald eyed blonde announced while slapping her crop against her table.

"There just animals, just give them some kibble and they'll stop."

"Thank you Mr. Winchester for volunteering to participate a friendly spar. Now who would like to spar against him? Would someone like to volunteer or should I choose?" Professor Goodwitch asked as the resident racist drug himself down to the middle of the room.

"I'll go Professor, if you'll allow me to." Naruto asked as he flipped over the table and stood in front of her.

"Come on Prof, let me school this pest." turning towards the blond, Glynda looked at him before nodding.

"Alright, collect your weapons and prepare for this any point, I reserve the right to stop at any time." Glynda explained, causing both of them to nod.

Cardin whistled and his teammate tossed him a spiked ball club, having ten metal phalanges extending from the centre and a muzzle at the middle while Naruto had four massive cylindrical limb braces. Each one was about five centimetres thick, and thirty centimetres long with a metallic shine on the attachments.

"What that? Scared you're gonna break your poor bones?" the burnt orange teen asked while the blond fixed the objects to forearms and legs.

"No, it's a handicap for you. If I didn't... I'd probably get expelled for maiming a student." Naruto explained as he pulled out a black strip of cloth and tied it over his eyes.

"You filthy-" "MR. Winchester, may I remind you that as a Huntsmen-in-training you are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting a _Huntsman_ , not a child. As such, you're not to use _slurs_ or derogatory words for your fellow students. Now if you can compose yourself long enough, the spar will begin." with a crack of her crop, the professor reprimanded the student before walking outside of the marked region.

Behind them was their icons with green bars beneath them. Cardin's started glowing and slowly draining as he reinforced himself, while the blond's didn't start glowing. Meaning he hadn't activated his aura.

The blindfolded fox Faunus turned towards his 'enemy' and beckoned him towards him. Infuriated by the teen treating him like a non-threat, the Winchester took his weapon in both hands and tried to knock the Faunus's head off. Both sets of ears twitched and the blond pulled his head back, allowing the phalanges to pass harmlessly in front of him.

"Are you going to start any time soon? I think there's a fly buzzing around me." the teen taunted as he pulled his head back to avoid a second swing. Growling, the teen grabbed the handle of his club and twisted. The spikes withdrew into the body and the muzzle barrel extended.

Aiming the weapon at the blindfolded teen, the weapon fired off five rounds of Dust. Acting almost automatically, Naruto twitched his head to the left, the bullet grazed by his face. And three more to his his right.

The last round slammed into his face and launched his face back. Several students looked at the blond with concern, seeing his aura hadn't been activated and took the round without any safety.

Before anyone could say anything, the blond's head snapped back to its upright position with a smoking Dust Round caught between his teeth. Pulling the shell from between his teeth and held the bullet between his fingers.

"Looks like I caught the bug. Dodge." Flicking the bullet, the object collided with Cardin's left arm. A loud shatter was heard as the teen flew through the air and slammed into a wall. Two diamond shaped throwing knives stabbed into the armpits of his shirt, while Naruto turned towards the monitor and pulled off his blindfold.

On the display was the blond's aura completely untouched, while Cardin's was stuck in the flashing red. Snapping his finger, the braces and blind fold vanished. Flicking his wrist, the two knives flew back to his hands and the blond returned to his seat.

"Well done Naruto. Mr. Lark, please get your captain from the wall and make sure he's alright. Now who can say where Mr. Winchester went wrong?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she waved her crop and mended the small damage done during their scuffle while Sky carried his teammate back to his seat. Pyrrha raised her hand up, making the professor nod.

"He charged into attack Naruto instead of trying to come of a strategy while Naruto was slowed down by his weights." the bronze heroine explained, causing the teacher to nod.

"Correct, now in combat one crucial thing to remember to keep a level head. Like what happened to Mr. Winchester, your foes are likely to try to capitalize on your impulses or baser instincts. Cardin was a victim to his own anger and pride. Naruto used simple tactics to enrage someone, but actual foe will likely use less than honourable tactics. Fear, dread, hostages, death. While a hoard of Grimm can ravage a settlement, a person can decimate a country." The blonde explained before the bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

RUBYS, and JNPR walk out while CRDL hobbled out with its leader. Team leader Ruby turned towards Naruto who casually followed them out.

"Naruto... how'd you catch that bullet between your teeth?"the fifteen-year-old asked while her teammates turned towards him with varying degrees of visible interest on their faces.

"That is a bit of a painful story. I remember seeing a TV show where a guy in a dapper red suit managed to catch a bullet between his teeth. So after months of practice, I managed to catch Rubber Bullets in my mouth. Then in a few years after that, I managed catch bullets in my mouth." Naruto explained while he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. That got each of them to look at him in either amazement or befuddlement.

"You purposely subjugated yourself to dangerous and completely idiotic conditions for what?" Weiss asked the blond, who turned towards her with a weak smile. Though he probably had a good reason.

"I thought it would look cool, and I stand by my choice." or not.

"So, you spent years of your life subjugating yourself to dangerous conditions ... because you 'thought it would look cool.' Are you for serious?" Weiss asked while the other teammates turned towards him as well.

"Pretty much yeah."

* * *

"So this is what Beacon's like?" the blond asked himself as he sat on the edge of a tower with his cloaked back pressed against the wall."Not what I'd expect from you _Old Man._ "

Out from one of the doorways walked a black vest and an olive green shirt holding a steaming cup of black coffee.

"I doubt anything could match your expectations someone like you Mr.R-" " Just Naruto U." the teen corrected him as he sadly smiled at the Headmaster.

"Alright then Naruto, tell me what _you_ expected from this school? It hasn't changed in the past Twenty-Two years." Ozpin announced as he slowly drank from his cup.

"Yeah, but I expected something more... _grand_ of The Wonderful Wizard Oz. An academy training people to fight her twisted puppets, I'd expect the kids to be training to know every point of the Grimm to attack, battle strategy... you know, the stuff to help them survive." Naruto muttered as he stared down at his hands, which briefly showed a half burnt red petal before he shook his head out of it.

"Well they _are_ still children. They have four years to train and develop as Hunters and Huntresses. They have the time to mature-" Ozpin was stopped by the sound of stones cracking under pressure.

"THEY'RE NOT LIKE US OZPIN." beneath the blonds hand was a spiderweb of cracks while several stones levitated around him with electricity arcing between the chunks of stones. Breathing slowly, he released the ledge and turned towards the headmaster and allowed the materials to fall back to the ground.

"We don't know if they will have that time Ozpin...what if she targets someone close to me again? Look Oz, I'm not going to let these students end up as another statistic or another notch on K...her proverbial belt." the blond muttered before walking to the edge of the tower, and faced Ozpin.

"I hope your goals are the same _old man._ " the spiky blond declared before he leaned back and fell from the ledge. As he vanished from Ozpin's, nature seemed to snap as a flash of lightning tore through the sky followed by a explosion of sound.

* * *

*Beep Beep Be-Beep*

"huh? Who's that?" The blond asked himself as he hung upside-down from a tree branch while his pocket yelled at him. Digging into one of his pockets, and pulled out an orange cased scroll displaying a dancing icon of a soft-serve Ice-Cream. Clicking on the icon, a line of text appeared on his device.

 _"This... is... SO~ boring~." Rolling his eyes, Naruto began typing a reply._

"I understand Soft-Serve, but I cant be there." His device immediately buzzed with a following text.

 _"Fine~ 3 but I expect you to make it worth it. ;)" chucking, Naruto shot back a second text._

"I always do. Stay sweet Ice-Cream." Sending the text, he looked at the date before pocketing his orange device. He flipped off the branch and smoothed out his cloak.

Digging in his feet, the blond launched off the ground and floated through the the air with his cloak bellowing through the sky. Flying through the air with zero-visible resistance, he started slowing down and landed in the illuminated landing pad. He hopped into the Twin engine Bullhead with five Beacon students hopping on with him.

"BH0900. Taking off from Beacon to Vale. Sealing transport, Clear for take off." The side doors of the ship shut its doors and its engines rotated to a vertical position and took off with a dull roar.

After a good few seconds, Naruto snapped his hand and had a book appear in his hands in a small cloud of smoke. Grabbing the cover of the light-brown, he opened the book with its spine aligned to the right side.

Seated behind him was a black-haired 'man' in a tux, fedora, and mustache trying to read his book over his shoulder. The 'man' was able to see the text, but quickly scrunched their face in confusion.

"I can't understand what it says Yang." the feminine sounding man whisper yelled before a blonde with her hair tucked into her blue jacket pulled them back to their seat.

Quite Rubes, we need to be stealthy." Yang whispered back before the black cloaked girl in a face mask looked over the seat and furrowed her brows.

"Do...kon...jo Ninden?"

"Was that?" Ruby asked as she sat back down and turned towards the black-themed girl seated beside her negatively cloaked girl.

"Its a bit hard to understand but it translates to 'A Story About A Completely Brave Ninja'. I'm not sure who the authors though." Blake explained as she tried to read it over his shoulder. Before she could decipher anymore, the blond closed his right to left aligned text book and made a small orange scroll before quickly typing something onto it.

"Heading of Vale, are you in the area?"

 _"We're stopping by one of the shops, I want parfait."_

"Alright, Scoop of Heaven? Usual time?"

 _"You better be there._ _╥﹏╥"_

"OK, OK. Geez no need to resort to using that emote."

 _"YAIY. ^W^"_

"Does... Naruto have a girlfriend?" Ruby asked her teammates while their fifth teammate poofed away his scroll and returned to his book.

* * *

"BH0900, landing at Vale. Everyone off." The pilot announced as the door opened and the blond hopped off, followed by his disguised teammates. The blond tucked his hands into pockets and walked away from the landing pad. The teen seemed to follow a random path before stopping at a street corner and took a sharp right.

"Where'd he go?" Ruby asked as they quickly rounded the corner, and saw his coattails vanish into a store with the #282 carved into the side of the wall.

"Tuskon's Bookstore, 'Has all the books under the sun.' "Blake muttered as they rounded the corner and stood outside the store With the sign and slogan emblazoned on the front.

"Really? That's a lot of books in one place." the fifteen-year-old muttered, causing her teammates to roll their eyes or laugh.

"Its a hyperbole. Pretty much everyone knows that it's essentially impossible to store every book in the world." Blake explained as they entered the store and began browsing the store.

"-so I take it you have the newest books?" the burly man behind the table asked as the fox blond clapped his hands and made a stack of black bound books with Scarlet text.

" 'NoL: The Trials of Passion.' I take it that this one will be as good as its predecessor." the burgundy suited man questioned him as he examined the top book.

"It's a bit different from the last. Instead of focusing on the passion, it relies more heavy on the side effects of Hiro's actions and the price of them." the blond explained as the store owner paged through the book and nodded.

"Alright, I'll trust you on that _Junior_. I'll send the usual credit to your account." The Faunus nodded before turning away and exiting the store while his team hid behind any book they could grab.

"Lets hurry up and -uh... Blake? Are you ok?" Yang asked her partner who was practically salivating as Tukson unloaded the box and stocked the boxes on the immediate display shelf.

"Blake~? Hey." Yang asked again before her partner dashed over to the man and slapped a handful of colourful lien bills.

"I guess you heard about the book huh? Well I hope you enjoy the latest issue." the hidden Faunus explained as gave her back the needed change and tucked the book into a pocket.

"Lets uh, follow Naruto. We shouldn't lose view of him." Blake muttered as she quickly exited the store.

* * *

"Where is he going? He's just been wandering." the small girl muttered to her team, before Naruto made his small scroll appear.

"Yep... I'm going the wrong way. I need to be over there." Naruto told himself before he ran down an alleyway. RWBY struggled to keep up with him and watched him disappear into a fairly simple shop with the name 'Scoop of Heaven'.

Once inside, Naruto was tackled by a golden-rod coloured blur. Hanging from his neck a pig-tailed blonde in a jacket and knee high white boots. The smaller girl was sat down and looked up at the nearly head taller blond before pointing towards the Ice Cream display.

"Alright, alright. I get it." the Faunus laughed before placing two gold lien bills on the counter. "One Parfait and one sorbet scoop.

Reaching under the counter, the black haired lady in the red and black apron placed one glass cup and one waffle cone on the counter. Naruto felt something jab his side,revealing the smaller blond pouting.

"Can I get the parfait with chocolate and vanilla with strawberries on top." *Nudge* "And rainbow sprinkles too."

The lady quickly scooped out the ice cream and the duo sat at a table with his teammates. The smaller blonde took out the spoon and started eating her parfait.

"So hows your team been?" Naruto asked while eating his sweet treat.

"..."

"Really? That spoon better not try anything. How's Mint Chip?"  
"..."

"That's great. So you enjoying the Parfait?"  
"... ..."

"Don't worry about that. I doubt I'll stay four years, probably until they don't need me there."  
"..."

"Alright, would ya like to meet them?" Naruto asked as her as he ate the last part of the cone.

"..."

"Great, hey Ruby, Yang, Weiss. Blake! Do you guys wanna join us?" Naruto asked as he spun around and faced his shocked teammate.

"You knew we were here?" Ruby asked as the blond ushered them over while the shortest blonde slowly ate her treat.

"Yeah, I've known, you guys were following since Beacon. If you plan on following someone then either choose something that stands out less or don't follow so close behind them." Naruto critiqued them before a tiny elbow found its way into his side.

"Ok. Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, meet my sister-" *AHEM* "Sorry, I mean my _daughter_ Neo." Naruto corrected himself, causing Neo to happily smirk at them.

"D-daughter?! But she looks the same age as you?" the heiress questioned him as she blushed thanks to her imagination running rampant.

"Well Neo is _younger_ than me." the blond added.

"A few months doesn't change much." Yang dryly announced getting an eye roll from Naruto.

"I'm not her _actual_ father Weiss Cream. My family adopted her but I helped raised her. So my little _sister_ always calls me _daddy_ because of it." If the was a dry equivalent of a spit take, Naruto's teammates just did it.

"Naruto, is your sister aware of the... adult connotation of that name?" Blake slowly asked a smug look spread across the shortest girls face.

"Adult conno-what? If you're talking about the dirty meaning behind it then Neo knows and still chooses to call me that because 'It can sound dirty _daddy~.'_ " Naruto air-quoted as the girl smirked because of their shocked faces.

"Ok... well uh we're going back to Beacon Can we talk when you get back? There's a few things I wanna ask you." their team leader asked their blond teammate.

"Sure, now you guys should head back to Beacon. Me and Neo are gonna talk for a little bit before I head back." the oldest blond explained as the Neo waved them away.

"Alright... see ya soon Naruto." Ruby muttered as RWBY left the shop.

* * *

Back in their dorm, each of the girls were wearing their sleepwear with Ruby sitting on Naruto's cot in her rose spotted PJ. Before long, the four gradually fell asleep with Ruby taking the longest before unwillingly succumbing to the oblivion of sleep.

When Ruby reopened her eyes and saw the door open with Naruto enter the room. He removed his cloak, revealing a white tank tap with several holes revealing patches of scarred tissue beneath them and dozens of lacerations on his arms revealed under the light of the waning moonlight.

"So... what do you want to talk about Ruby?" the blond calmly asked with his usual smile while his scars seemingly pulsed a dull violet across his body.

"Everything. I mean there's so much I- we don't know about you. I-if, we're going to be on a team then we should know about you." the small two-toned girl declared in a forced bravado tone, causing Naruto's smile to fall and his face had a serious expression.

"Alright, should I start where it all began?" the blond asked her, getting her to nod. Before she could speak, azure flames burnt around his fingertips and pressed his thumb against her forehead and pushed her back slightly.

The moment she started falling, all reality seemed to distort around her descent. The room and Naruto dissolved into a mist and she began to descend into a void.

Once she looked 'down', she saw herself standing in an abandoned cave with the nocturnal light shining around the foliage near the caves mouth. Any exploration was silenced by a high-pitched scream coming from her left.

Chained to a vertical pillar on a subterranean small island was a red haired, pregnant woman with her navel exposed. Her navel was consumed by a black hole seeping out corrosive scarlet energy into a masked mans hand.

The mono-eyed, tiger striped man managed to rip seemingly the entire scarlet energy out of her and the energy began to condense into a vulpine shape.

" _Sayōnara Kushina-sensei_." the man saluted the bound woman before he vanished with the expanding ball into a portal around his scarlet eye.

"I believe we should follow the action, _ne_ Ruby?" a towering 1.8m blond in a snowy white cloak questioned her as he looked down at her. Beneath him was a razor thin black disk floating above the ground. His ears occasionally twitched and his tail brushed against the platform.

"Naruto? What's going on? Shouldn't we help-" Ruby tried to ask before the red head manifested a golden chain and used it to launch her out of the cave.

"Hop aboard Ruby, everything will be explained along the way." the blond announced as he helped her on the disk. The moment both feet connected with the object, a rush of energy flowed through her followed by a resonating voice.

 **"The day is the Tenth month on the Tenth Day, Fourteen years since the last major war and in the** _Village Hidden in the Leaves_ **, the land is in turmoil. One of the villages members 'Kushina' {REDACTED} had just given birth to her first son Naruto {REDACTED}. Unfortunately, for her, an enemy of the family discovered she would be weak from childbirth and ripped a malevolent entity which resided inside her to bring about chaos on the land."**

Flying out of the cave, Ruby locked eyes with a colossal multi-tailed vulpine. The entity could've easily towered over the highest point of Beacon before it locked eyes with her. The multi comma eyes locked with hers and began to amass red and blue energies to form a purple sphere.

 **"The multi-tailed entity, commonly referred to as the Mighty** _Kyubi no Yoko_ **or the Nine Tailed Demon Fox has the ability to summon forth a sphere of unbridled destruction known as the** _Bijudama_ **which can eradicate countries or boil away seas. Unless Minor-God or stronger, avoid contact." the voice explained while the energy continued to grow to the size of its head before it swallowed it and forced the creature to bloat to unnatural sizes.**

"Lets move along and follow the excitement Ruby." at that, the beast vanished but not before a massive light flashed on the horizon. Were it not for the celestial body residing overhead, the light would've been considered the sun rise. Tapping the staff against the disk, the two flew through the sky and stopped several hundred metres above the glowing village.

To Ruby's left was a stone monument of four males carved from the side. To the right was the Kyubi belching out waves of blue flames from its maw and from the inflamed tips of its tails.

Against the wall, thee village vanguards fought valiantly to repel or staunch the the ever consuming, almost liquid-like, flames. The defenders launched volleys of rocks, bellows of fire and wind, torrents of water, and bolts of electricity into its face and torso. Yet that only seemed to anger it more and unleash a violent whip from its inflamed tails.

"Do you know what is the definition of insanity? It's said that it's repeating the same task and expecting different results." Beneath them, columns of steam rose from the village as the ninja desperately attempted to quell to ceaseless flames.

Despite the hopelessness of the situation, the ninja continued to attempt to stop the total annihilation of their home. Before the vulpine could demolish the burning outer wall, a large puff of smoke appeared and a large toad with a small blond figure standing on its head. The toad wore a dark red, open fronted cloak with bandages binding its torso.

The toad leapt towards the fox and tackled it. While he held the inflamed beast, the blond figure jumped off the toad with a small bundle in his hand. The amphibian struggled against the beasts hold, and took a massive slash to the left eye.

"That's that, now we're going to him." the two rapidly descended from the air and flew through the trees, before stopping at a clearing with a stone cradle with eight candles illuminating the area.

The adult man resembling Naruto, sans the whisker, placed the bundle on the cradle and unfurled the bundle to reveal a small blond child with whiskers squirmed under the cold embrace of night.

" _I'm sorry Naruto, but I wouldn't do this unless I had any other choice."_ the man whispered as he jumped into the air and vanished past the canopy. The infant wasn't left alone for long as a golden chain wrapped around a branch and the redhead swung into the area.

seemingly unaffected by the ungodly amount of blood soaking her lower half, Kushina knelt down and held the exposed child against her chest. From the black pit began to leak out a small trail of red energy, which cocooned them.

 _"_ _Gomen'nasai_ _Musuko_ , _I don't think *cough cough*, I'll be able to see you grow up but I'll damned if I won't let you. Listen, I know you're too young to understand me, but please know that I love you. I've always loved you. These past nine months have been the happiest months of my life. If there was any way I could stay with you then I would." the bleeding lady whispered as she attempted to sooth her child as the violent massacre occurred mere metres away from them._

 _"I'm going to have to instill two decades of parenting into one day so please listen." the lady pleaded, getting her child to quiet down and look at her, "Try and find people you can trust alright? A-and try and find a nice girl ok? Don't pick a girl who is easily swayed, or can't put up a good fight. Also make sure to be careful of loans and liquors, too many have lost themselves to them. And-"_

Any further talking was halted by a colossal claw tearing through the foliage and her chest, just above the infant. Causing several drops of blood to fall onto his chest. Spinning her head around, she fired dozens of golden chains which bound the foxes arm and most of its torso.

" _Looks like I have to wrap it up, but remember that I will always love you and never forget your family either. Here, this is a seal our family has passed from clan head to head... I hoped to give it to you on your wedding._ " taking the blood coating her hand and drew a counter-clockwise spiral with '神聖' on top of it, 'うずまき' to the left, '家族' on the bottom, and '封印' on the right.

After she finished painting the symbol, a feeling of death filled the area. Soon, a black cloaked figure appeared towering three metres above the mother and son.

It's face was not visible, but the sickle held in its left and a ring of dark red beads on its hidden right arm. They floated towards her and placed its withered, nearly white hand on her shoulder.

 _"Hai, Hai, I'll go... but can I just stay with him a little longer? I want to hold him for a bit." the entity was about to nod before its body transformed to a white cloak and a red oni mask appeared covering its face. It snapped its attention towards the fox, and vanished._

"W-what happened? Who was that?" Ruby finally spoke back up and asked the more mature looking Naruto.

"That blond man used a forbidden technique which summons the embodiment of death. Unbeknownst to her, he aims to imprison the fox which resided within the child's mother. But the cost of summoning death is the eternal torment of the summoner."

"Naruto, is that child yo-" "Oh look, stuff is happening again. See." Naruto cut her off as the snowy haired death appeared hovering in the sky, being twenty or thirty its earlier size. It's left hand extended beyond mortal limits and withdrew with a small object in its clutch while its right one sank into the fox and started to rip something from it.

The deity flew down towards the two and slammed the fox into the infants navel. The core of the fox was rapidly pulled into the child, so fast that the chains holding it in place were ripped out of its creators body.

Once the last portion of the fox vanished in the child, the hole in his mothers chest started to heavily bleed, giving her only enough time to plant a bloody kiss on the child's head before slumping over him with once last word uttered.

"Naruto..."

"Was she your mother?" the red tipped girl asked the taller faunus as their platform flew off into the air. Reality seemed to distort as they flew towards the horizon, and reappeared over the village with the flames having been quenched and much of the destroyed building had been repaired with scaffolding surrounding the rest.

"Don't worry, everything will be answered eventually, just watch." Naruto shushed her while he focused their attention on a store with a large amount of yelling seeping from it.

 _"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING ... THING!" the shop owner screeched as an orange blur shot of the shot out of the shop._

 _"Well screw you ya fat cow, I'm keeping this!" the orange figure yelled as he shook his fist. The 1.07m blond child wore a tattered orange jumpsuit with a short blade sticking out of his right shoulder._

The world shifted to a misty bridge with a half metre taller Naruto with an orange jumpsuit tied around his waist and a chipped short sword shakily held in his grasp. Clear blue needles stuck out of his torso while streams of blood leaked from the dozens of cuts littering his body and a blood covered headband with a metal plate of a leaf/spiral combo.

Across from him was a 1.83m man with a bandage covering his mouth in a black tank top, pants ensemble wielded the identical cleaver sword to Naruto.

 _"Z-zabu...za! I ch...challenge you to a duel. Do... you accept?" the pre-teen coughed out as ripped out several of their needle and aimed the blade at the swords master._

 _"Ya got balls brat, but I fight to kill. Hopefully I won't maim ya to bad." the black haired man smirked under his bandages before he dashed towards Naruto with his cleaver drawn._

 _Bloody lines appeared on his body, with several above his hips, three spanning his torso, twelve on his arms and one on his forehead. In comparison, the young blond only managed to redirect five of the cuts and land a cut on Zabuza's face mask, serving to only expose his fanged teeth._

 _Spinning the blade to its broad side, the skilled blade wielder trapped the sword in his blade ring and twisted it, reducing the top portion of the weapon to shards._

 _"You're good kid, better than Kakashi, but compared to a professional, you still need time," Zabuza gave him a fanged smirk," Time I won't be able to get. I'll kill you with the same technique I killed my master with. Shisha ...Chigire."_

"The Death By a Thousand Cut. A technique in which the user repeatedly rushes the target, and slash them." Naruto explained as his younger self tried to deflect the attacks, only for long streaks of blood to appear on his body.

 _"It's over ki-" Zabuza stopped as his cleaver stopped partway through Naruto's right shoulder as the hilt of Naruto's weapon pressed against chest, and out the back. Clearly piercing his heart as small amounts of tissue and blood dripped off the weapons edge._

 _"D-damn kid... I d-didn't expect for you to get me... Since you stabbed me them you'll take responsibility." The Demon of the Mist coughed out before he ripped the sword out of the kids shoulder and clamped his fangs down on his other shoulder._

 _"Since your bastard teacher killed Haku, now you inherited this sword. So first thing you need to do with it is lop my head off. You killed me so you get the reward." the bleeding man ordered while he ripped the sword out of his chest._

 **"Zabuza Momochi, a member of the** _ **Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Known for their mastery of the Sword and their high body count. Each member followed the rule of inheritance in which the apprentice must kill their masters."**_

 _"Come on kid, you started this so you gotta finish this. Don't worry, I'll meet Haku on the other side, now hurry up or I swear to Kami above and below I'll haunt the shit outta you." the blond slowly hefted the blade up into the air with a pained grunt, followed by a sickening thud. What followed that was all reality becoming stained an opaque red. Followed by countless flashes of steel and splatters of darker red seemingly staining Ruby's vision._

When it returned to it's natural colour, t he younger blond was coated head to toe in blood while he stood ankle deep in blood with the massive sword strapped to his back while two bodies slung over his shoulder. One was the headless Zabuza on his right while the other was a teenage girl, about Ruby's age with a fist-sized hole in her chest.

Turning towards Ruby, the older Naruto saw the girl looking nauseated by the copious amount coating the child. More blood than one person could hold in their entire body.

The young blond carried the two through a mostly empty street, and stopped on a small cliff side. Naruto sat the two bodies on the grassy cliff and dropped to the ground before scooping out small clods of the of dirt and digging two mostly rectangular holes. The older copy snapped his fingers, accelerating the digging and the burial of the two corpses.

"Haku Yuki-Momochi. Daughter of Zabuza, and the last of her blood. The first person to show me compassion, love, understanding. But love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes. In the flames of youth and the lulls between battle,myself and her loved each other. None should bury their love at such an age." Naruto muttered as his younger self knelt between the two mounds and collapsed into tears.

"H-how long ago was this?" Ruby questioned him as tears stained her own cheeks while concern dripped from her voice. Naruto simply looked towards the horizon in a lost expression.

"A life time ago. Now you wanted to know everything about me so we press on. We Yadda Yadda past a bit and come to this..." In a ripple of the reality, the bloodstained teen on a cliff transformed into the metallic interior of a zeppelin control centre.

In front of them was a brown haired man in a black metal armour with a dark green/light green yin yang core in the centre. Behind them was a black haired lady in a green blouse and pink jacket with a slight cut under her greyish eyes. She had an aura of regalness and rage around her as she glared as the armoured man held a blood coated black ice lance.

 _"Is... that it? You sweaty asshole?" Naruto's younger self cursed out as a patch of blood stained the front of his jacket while he used his sword to support himself._

 **"** **Dotō Kazahana,** **usurper, kin-slayer, and all around bastard. Koyuki Kazahana, Princess, Actress, and rightful ruler of the land."**

 _"You're just a kid, now move and I'll give you a mostly painless death." the tall man proposed while aiming the icy weapon at the teen. In response, Naruto hefted his weapon up, and cleaved a hole in the metal/canopy. Spewing the buoyant gas in the mans face._

 _"Really? Do you expect to blow~ me way or poison me? My armour is impenetrable to any attack! With it, I am a God!" Dotō laughed as he stomped towards the two._

 _"I may be an idiot... but I'm not stupid. This things filed with Hydrogen, which is flammable. So if I light it... ka*BOOOM*." Striking the sword against the ground, Naruto launched a spark into the air stream and igniting the air around the 'villain' as well as the interior of the zeppelin air bladder. Causing the airship to explode out its skeleton and rapidly descend._

 _The pressure difference caused a vacuum which sucked the armoured man out and launched Koyuki into Naruto's arms as he anchored himself down with his weapon piercing the floor._

 _"Screw you ya bastard. Come on Princess, we gotta run before this thing_ _smashes down." holding the girl in his arms princess-style, he holstered his sword and ran through the metal corridors._

Snapping his fingers, Naruto warped to the interior of an icy cave. Looking out the frozen hole, the flaming skeleton of the ship soared towards them. Before it crashed into the ground, a blur shot out of the torched skeleton with a cut up blond holding Koyuki. When the teen slammed into the frozen wall, with a hiss of his heated sword.

Naruto sat the princess on the ground and shakily stood up while across from him, the wreckage was thrown away to reveal Dotō in his heavily damaged armour.

His left shoulder plate was missing with the skin being blackened to a crisp. His left leg was heavily burnt with parts of the bone visible and the entirety of his hair being torched off.

 _"Y-you little shit! I planned on using this of the world, but it seems that you'll be its first victim." The forcibly balded man growled out as he held out a hexagonal crystal and slammed it into the opening of an ice spire._

 _"What's the plan huh? Gonna blind the world with your forehead? Your plans over,_ _Dotō_ _. At least go out with dignity." Naruto's younger self barked back as a shard of steel was forced out of his leg and hissed against the snow covered ground._

 _"Shut up brat. The Kazahana clan has kept a sacred relic stowed away here for generations, a relic of immeasurable power. It can reduce cities to cinders, so imagine what it can do to your pitiful body?" the madman laughed as he rotated the crystal and forced the middle pillar to descend into the ground and forced a massive section of the wall behind him to open up._

 _"BEHOLD! THE KAZAHANA SUPER...weapon?" Dotō trailed off as a small glass ball with an orange flame taking up the entirety of the glass. Then, dozens of mirrors pushed their way out from the frozen walls. The glass container must have been convex as it projected beams of light into the mirrors, which reflected the light into another mirror and so on._

Everywhere where the light touched that was not reflective enough began to melt the icy surfaces. Shocking Koyuki, and enraging Dotō.

 _"What? This is it? A fucking glass ball? What the hell is the point of this piece of rubbish!" the battered man screamed as he tried to crush the glass beneath his gauntlet._

 _Only for the orb to violently repel his attack and Naruto to violently snap to attention while holding the sword vertically in front of him._

 _"_ _So this is it? This feeling of the coming spring? The break after the long winter which he often told me about..." Koyuki spoke for the first time since the observers appearances._

 _"Koyuki, should I finish him off or do you want to? This disgusting man resorted to killing his own flesh and blood, that's the most horrible thing anyone could do." the younger teen declared as he held his weapon in a defensive position in front of him. Ruby noticed Naruto flinch slightly but decided not to say anything at the moment._

 _"As princess and rightful ruler of this kingdom..." Koyuki steeled herself with a soft exhale, "I order you to remove any presence of that man existing."_

 _"Really? You're going to kill me? Even without the super-weapon, my armour makes me unkillable!" the dictator of Snow laughed as he clasped his hands together and formed a massive black ice broadsword and attempted to cleave the duo in half. It was balked by the teens massive cleaver._

Against the unrelenting pressure of the ice sword, Naruto began to reinforce his weapon with a red miasma wafting off it. The weapon began to reflect some of the emitted light, giving the weapon a kaleidoscopic rainbow glow to it.

 _"IT'S... OVER... DOTŌ_ _!" Naruto screamed as the ice weapon began to crack under the glowing weapon before the ice gave way and the sword made contact with the yin-yang symbol, a blinding flash enveloped the cave._

When it died down, the cave was replaced with the interior of a throne room. Seated on the throne was Koyuki dressed in an ice blue kimono, decorated with snowflakes and golden borders on the edges.

To her right was Naruto in a black yukata with orange spirals covering the sleeves and chest area. Strapped to his back was the massive sword with the handle positioned to face his right side.

"After that, Actress Fumikaze Yuki was crowned Princess Koyuki Kazahana of the _Land of Snow._ Chronologically, that's the last part without getting into the adult situations. I'm going to be speeding the story so pay attention."

The throne room warped into a dark cave with a hydra-esque purple creature clashing against a figure who looked like a slightly younger Naruto in an orange and black jacket while using the massive sword to prevent the dragon heads from attacking the blonde girl with pink coloured eyes and a lavender kimono with a translucent bell holding a small red ball in it.

 **"That's Priestess Shion and the Demon 'Mōryō'. The priestess's lineage have contained the monster for generations, if it were to escape this cavern then no one, bar the priestess could stop him."**

 _ **"BEGONE FOUL SPAWN OF MIROKU! I WILL CREATE AN EMPIRE THAT WILL LAST MILLENNIA." the coiling dragon howled as it created several black pillars from the floor and roof. One of them soared from the ground and broke through the young blonds back, causing the world to freeze for them.**_

"It wasn't until later that I found out that my heart had briefly stopped, but enough about me. Focus on Shion." when Ruby focused on the girl and watched as the show unfolded.

The girl seemed to break down crying, followed by a the shattering of the bell. As the object shattered, the girl was consumed by a blinding light and emerged in a vastly different form.

Her platinum hair was lengthened and floated into the air. Her forehead, neck, chest and arms were marked with various lavender lines covering her body. Her long bellowing robes were replaced with a strapless singlet along and a circular vertical ring floating above her.

 _"Begone."_ Waving her hand, Shion fired blasts of violet energy with each blast destroying each head of the dragon, before it was quickly replaced by another.

*SQUELCH*

 _"Fuck..." with that unpleasant sound, Naruto managed to pry himself off the spike. Fascinating Ruby as the hole sealed shut and a boiling red mist appeared around him while it gained two fox-like ears and a tail._

 _"SHION! We're gonna have to kill this ass together. You can hurt it, but not enough to last. I can chop him up but I can't cut him." Naruto called out to her while he parried the draconic appendage away with a glowing red sword._

" _It appears so. Let's rid this foul retch from our presence and return to the temple, this form brings out emotions in which I feel unprepared to handle." the angelic priestess announced while destroying a dragon maw._

 _"Let's destroy that bastard." the teen smirked while he fixed his stance, and Shion focused then directed her energy into his back. The moment the energy entered his back, his body began to stress under the pressure and crack. His muscles started swelling and splitting at the proverbial seams._

Beneath the red cloak, parts of his arms began flaking apart and expose ethereal white flesh beneath his skin along with the weapon. Raising his sword into the air, the weapon stated humming with energy.

 _ **"Your reign ends now. BEGONE FOUL BEAST!"**_ rocketing off the ground, Naruto soared towards the dragonic demon and unleashed a hurricane of slashes. Each subsuqential cut reduced the amputated appendage to dust, with the destroyed parts outnumbering the produced ones.

 ** _"I WILL NOT CEASE BY THE HANDS OF SOME BOY AND THE WHORES SPAWN! IF I WILL CEASE TO EXIST THEN I WILL DRAG YOU BOTH TO THE PITS OF YOMI." in an act of desperation, the demonic beast focused its entire energy into one maw and launched it towards the duo._**

Acting quick, Naruto held his weapon firm and cleaved the attack it half. The centralized attack soared to either side of them and disintegrated the walls behind them. Mōryō, in his recklessness seemed to care not for their collective safety as his attacks caused the cavern to collapse under its own weight.

Yet that didn't prevent Naruto from advancing, further widening the spray of the attack. Slowly pressing on, parts of the light wafting off Naruto seeming to react to a dull sphere residing inside the monster. Possibly a weak spot for the beast.

 _ **"F-fuck... off!" Once in punching range, Naruto swiped his weapon up and cleaved the beasts face in half before his right hand grabbed the orb.**_

What followed was a flash of light, and a eruption of black petals. It cleared to reveal a single towering oak with an angelic figure floating in front of it. a long brown haired lady with a golden headband covering her forehead.

 _"M-mother?" *Snap*_

"This part is deeply personal so that about sums everything except that she asked me to help sire the next generation of priestesses." Ignoring the blush on Ruby's face, the world warped into a mud soaked landscape with Naruto throwing a violently spinning blue wall with four violently spinning blades on it tearing into a tanned older man with solid green eyes and a mass of writhing tentacles being torn apart by the blast.

"Mastering one of my most brutal attacks to date. Able to cut on the cellular level. *Snap*" The world transformed again to be a fairly simple village with a tall wooden wall bordering it along with a mountain bearing five faces on it.

"Watching my home...*BOOM* being crushed by my cousin... God of Pain, Nagato.*Snap*" Not bothering to turn to the horrified girl beside him, the world changed again. It was a domed building with dozens of running around in it before a violet sphere collided with it and the entire building simply vanished.

"The total eradication of the main intelligence division during war.*Snap*" Changing again, it now was a barren landscape with monstrous roots stretching off in every direction. On the ground level was Naruto and a long haired teen with pale eyes in a white robes with a tree root piercing through his chest.

"The death of Neji Hyuga by the first Primordial I ever had the discomfort to meet.*Snap*" the land morphed from a tangled mess of roots into the heart of 'world tree' with a single budding flower atop its towering form. Floating near the top was a grey man in a white robe with tomoe bordering the collar. The steel grey/purple ripple eyed man looked down on the amassed army with a tertiary ripple eye located in his forehead having a red hue and the inner three rings having three tomoe in each ring.

"The appearance of Madara Uchiha, the God of the Kaleidoscope Eye." Before anything else, a black tar launched up and crept across his body. It formed into a cocoon around him.

Two bone-like protrusions broke from the top of it, causing the black shell to fall apart and reveal vastly different female in a snow white cloak. Slowly opening her lavender eyes, the ivory skinned woman focused her two lavender and one scarlet ringed forehead eye turned towards them and stared directly into Ruby's very soul before the universe collapsed in on its self and went black.

"W-who was that? Something just seemed ... horrible about her." the huntress-in-training shakily asked as she tried to digest _everything_ she had just watched.

"Her. The demon that comes when you call its name. The monster that haunts the nightmares of me and any to see her. A relic of an era which deserves to die."

"Why is she so dangerous? Is she really that strong?" Ruby asked as the older looking teen nodded.

"She is. If you ever meet her then take everyone with you and run as far away as you can. She is not someone to trifle with." the blond grimly added before the world re-illuminated.

This time, the world was of a rocky canyon with a small stream running down the middle of it. A loud crash was heard as two towering figures appeared overhead.

One was a purple winged avatar cloaked in samurai-esque armour and a long tengu nose on its mask. Apposing it was a three mawed humanoid fox with nine towering tails swaying behind it.

The samurai fired flaming black arrows at the fox, causing them to fire three purple balls which melted the arrow while the other ones destroyed the samurai's right shoulder plate and part of the waist armour.

The tengu samurai gathered up a lightning glove on either hand and lunged at the fox. The multi-headed fox formed a massive contained maelstrom in a blue sphere and launched towards him.

As they collided with each other, the two energies desperately fought for dominance against the other. The longer the attacks sustained, the more the avatars decayed under the drain of the attack.

The drain slowly revealed that a raven haired man with a purple ringed right eye with two sets of tomoe rings. The fox had revealed a bare chested Naruto with patches of caked blood him.

 _"NARU~TO!"_

 _"SASU~KE!"_

"This one bets a little dark after the avatar gets stripped away." Naruto added as the two teens forced both their attacks grew unstable before it collapses under the pressure and explodes outward.

It eventually cleared to show the black haired teen with his left arm being eradicated below the elbow. Naruto had taken a more bloody outcome with his entire right arm was eradicated with electric pattern scars spanned his shoulder and connected to a massive patch of scar tissue leaking blood into the pool beneath him.

Appearing above the bleeding blond was an EKG readout that gradually slowing down. Dropping to Sixty-Five, then Fourty-Five, then Twenty. Before going flat.

"You ... survive this right? Someone comes along to save you... right?" Ruby asked as the alternate blond was stuck in a pool of his own blood.

"Technically I do, but remember that whenever someone comes back from the verge of death, then they tend to change once they come back." Naruto muttered as the EKG spiked. Peaking at a hundred and fifty, then dropping to five, and finally leveling out at sixty.

The blond shot up and held his left hand against his chest while electricity faintly arced off his arm. He turned towards his bloody compatriot before crouching down beside him.

"I almost forgot that this took place during my birthday." Naruto explained as his other self grabbed Sasuke's shirt hem and drug him out of the canyon.

"So that was last year right? You look Sixteen here but Seventeen in the real world or alternate world?" Ruby asked as the world warped again to show an empty plain with a single red-cedar and four people gathered around it.

"Does this answer it?" Naruto asked as for the first time since their appearance, he hopped off the flying platform and approached the tree. Each of the people were female with three having dark hair colours and one having a fiery red.

One had baby blue eyes with spiky blue hair slightly covering two whisker marks and a cream dress with a red waist sash. She also had two small vulpine ears poking out of her hair. Beside her was a black haired lady with coal black eyes, along with glasses and a modified qipao accompanied by biker shorts.

To their left was a younger girl wearing a black yukata with a white and red paper fan logo and a solid red spiral on her chest. She had a more muted blue eye colour while her hair was a smooth black like the one lady, but having two whisker marks like the other. along with black fox ears.

The last lady was similar but different from the three. The redhead had two fox ears and three facial whisker marks, along with a loose red yukata with golden trim border.

"Is that a ... grave?" the small red/black haired girl trailed off as she saw two carved rocks stuck under the tree. The first one looked older with a sealed mound under it.

う

ず

ま

き

ヒ

ナ

タ

(Hinata Hyuga-{REDACTED} )

The second rock looked fresher with an open mound. Inside it was a man identical to Ruby's guide in a gold robe with his hair resting around his chest.

う

ず

ま

き

ナ

ル

ト

Naruto {REDACTED}

"You... died? How... are you here?" The huntress shakily asked while looking at the blonds body.

"I wish. Yet as long as her soul exists, then so will I. Forever entangled in a cosmic suffering. Never able to follow my people into the afterlife. " Naruto dryly explained as he watched his other self buried without any emotional response.

"Who... is _she_?" Ruby slowly asked as the blond turned towards her.

"The mother of all Grimm. Her true name cannot be spoken because it will invoke her power. Yet she has a secondary name..."

"The witch Salem."

* * *

*End*


End file.
